Various robotic golf caddies have been developed using one or more guidance methods and a drive mechanism to automatically follow a golf player around the golf course. Non-limiting examples of motorized golf caddies are illustrated in US Publication Nos. 2017/0050659; 2015/0327638; 2015/0136506; 2013/0098700; 2010/0241290; 2010/0168934; 2009/0038864; 2008/0023236; 2003/0173122; 2003/0159864; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,573,338; 7,944,368; 6,404,159; 6,142,251; 5,963,150; 5,944,132; 5,711,388; 5,611,406; 5,526,894; 5,350,982; 5,180,023; 5,167,389; 4,570,732; 4,109,186; 3,812,929; 3,742,507; EP 1060091; and WO 2013059423. The various guidance systems discussed on one or more of these references use various techniques to guide such golf caddies.